


Loving You is Easy

by eugenes



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenes/pseuds/eugenes
Summary: Jae realizes he's in love with Dowoon, and the other hopefully returns his feelings.





	Loving You is Easy

**Author's Note:**

> i rly dont know what this even is its kinda all over the place but i was bored and wanted to write so here's this

The first time Jae knew he was in love with Dowoon, was during their trainee days.

He knew Dowoon was shy and didn’t like to speak much, but his flushed cheeks and red ears made Jae want to listen to him mumble about anything all  _ day _ .

Dowoon at first was nervous to play the drums with them at practice, scared he wouldn't be as good as the others at their instruments. To Jae’s surprise, he was  _ really  _ good already. 

He had told the younger not to worry, and that he was one of the best drummers he knows. Dowoon replied with a small ‘thanks hyung,’ his cheeks blushing and ears a fiery red.

He just–he wanted to hold Dowoon in his arms at night and stroke his hair and sing him to sleep and kiss his forehead when he fell asleep.

That was normal, right?

But what  _ wasn’t _ normal was when he felt his whole body explode with fireworks and his tummy fill with butterflies when he was with Dowoon.

He always felt his heart race and his cheeks got hot and his mouth got dry. 

Overtime, he’s gotten better at talking with him, but there are times where he’s tongue-tied. 

The second time he knew he was in love with Dowoon was when he was sick, and Dowoon helped take care of him.

His allergies had gotten to the point he felt physically sick, and he was absolutely drained of energy. The managers let Jae have a few days of rest, and someone to look after him. Dowoon had offered to help, and of course Jae accepted it. 

Throughout the days of Jae being sick and Dowoon helping him, the pair played video games almost the whole time. 

Dowoon had to let Jae win often because as much as he liked to hear Jae whine and pout about losing, he also wanted to see Jae happy. So, he let Jae win a few times. But Jae didn't have to know that.

Every few hours, Dowoon made sure that Jaehyung ate well and stayed hydrated, as well as himself. Eventually the pair had gotten tired, so they watched a movie and totally didn’t cuddle together.

They did, but the pair agreed not to talk about it, both of them feeling like they were unequited in love. 

Jae and Dowoon had grew close, almost as close as him and Brian. However when Brian wasn't there, Dowoon was the one to be his best friend, despite the two wanting to be more.

“Dowoon,” Jae whispered. He felt homesick. He missed his home in LA, he missed his family. Brian was out and he didn't want to bother Sungjin or Wonpil, and Dowoon was on the other bed in the room.

“Dowoon.” He whispered again. This time, he felt tears prickle in his eyes and he wanted to whimper. He wanted to go home. Before he knew it, we was crying.

He was thinking about his sister and his parents, his friends, the shops he’d go to, the places he’d sing when he was a teenager. He missed LA. 

“Hyung?” Dowoon asked, stretching his limbs and rubbing his eyes before checking the time.

3:27a.m.

“Hyung? Are you okay?” Dowoon asked gently, and Jae just wanted to cry some more. “Hyung, c’mere.” He said, and Jae just sniffled and crawled into bed with Dowoon.

He laid his head onto Dowoon’s stomach, Dowoon beginning to stroke Jae’s hair and try to comfort him the best he can. 

“What’s wrong, hyung?” He asked gently, not wanting to upset or scare the older. Jae just shook his head and whimpered.

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s alright. You don’t have to tell me what’s wrong. I just want you to feel better, okay?” Dowoon said, looking down at Jae the best he could with minimal light.

“I just,” Jae started, his voice groggy from crying. “I miss home.” He finished, and curled up into himself. 

Immediately, Dowoon pulled Jae up into his chest, and held onto Jae like today would be the last time he’d ever hold him. He rubbed Jae’s back in circles, trying to get the boy to calm down.

“It’s okay,” He said in English, knowing that's what his other hyung does when Jae feels homesick and sad. “Everything will be okay, Jae.”

Jae nodded the best he could, calming down a bit more after Dowoon rubbed his back and whispered short reassurances in English the best he could.

“Do you, um. Is there anything I could do to help?” Dowoon asked, lifting Jae up and rubbing away the tears that fell onto Jae’s soft cheeks. 

“I dunno. I just wanna lay here.” Jae said, mostly calmed down, now feeling tired. Dowoon smiled. “It’s alright, we can sleep.”

Before any of them could think, Dowoon leaned in and kissed Jae. Jae immediately kissed back, and held onto Dowoon’s shoulder like he’d lose him. 

They pulled away, and hoped the other couldn't see their flushed cheeks in the dim moonlight that lit up the room.

“Dowoon, I–” Jae started, but Dowoon shushed him and laid down, pulling Jae into his chest.

“We’ll talk tomorrow, okay? You need rest, I need rest. We have a show tomorrow. Just relax and go to sleep, yeah?” Dowoon said, and Jae grew too tired to argue so he nodded and let his head rest on Dowoon’s chest.

He listened to the younger’s heartbeat, feeling calmer and calmer until sleep overcame him. Dowoon run his hand into Jae’s hair until he heard the soft snoring he was familiar with, and kissed Jae’s forehead.

“I love you.” He said, before he drifted to sleep himself.

When the two woke up, they heard Wonpil scream. The bright light made the pair grown, and Jae tried to snuggle deeper into Dowoon’s chest as Wonpil shreiked.

“Jaehyung is sleeping with Dowoon! That’s not fair!” He whined, but Dowoon told him silently to hush, and started to run his hand into Jae’s hair.

“We were cuddle buddies.” Wonpil pouted, before leaving the room and yelled about how mean Dowoonie is for finding a new cuddle buddy.

Jae groaned one last time, before rubbing his eyes and sitting up. “Hey,” Dowoon said, his deep voice making Jae flush. If he felt Jae’s cock twitch, he didn't say anything.

“Hey.” Jae repeated, his voice doing the same thing to Dowoon. The two looked at each other and blushed. “You okay?” Dowoon asked.

Jae nodded before getting up to stretch. “C’mon. I wanna make out in the shower.” Jae said suddenly, his mouth not having a filter. Dowoon blushed and nodded wordlessly, holding onto Jae’s hand as he followed the other to the bathroom.

“Hey Jaehyung, what are we?” Dowoon asked Jae as he brushed his teeth. “Hm?” Jae asked, before mumbling a ‘whatever you want us to be’ as he continued to brush his teeth. Dowoon cringed.

“Answer me when you’re not currently foam mouthed.” Said Dowoon. He turned on the water, and made sure it was warm enough and began to strip, suddenly feeling shy as he felt Jae’s eyes watching him.

“Dowoon,” Jae said, going up behind him, putting his hands around his waist. “We can be whatever you want us to be. But I want to let you know I’m totally in love with you.” 

Dowoon blushed and turned around, staring at Jae in shock. Jae’s cheeks were red and a small smile lit up his face. “C’mon, stupid, act surprised in the shower before the others yell at us for making the water cold.”

Jae and Dowoon stripped and got into the shower, and they washed each other and talked about nonsense. When they got out, Dowoon noticed how sexy Jae looked.

Jae just smirked, purposely posing. Dowoon rolled his eyes, and told him to stop flexing and get out of the bathroom before Brian hyung came in.

The two walked back into their room and changed into clothes wordlessly. “Hyung,” Dowoon started, watching as Jae was looking for a jacket.

“Hm?” Jae hummed, turning around and looking at Dowoon. Dowoon walked up to him, put his arms around Jae’s neck, and leaned in.

“I’m in love with you too.” He mumbled against Jae’s lips, and finally closed the gap between them. Their kisses were slow and lovingly, as if they time had stopped and it was just them.

The lovingly make-out session was cut short when Younghyun came in and told them to get in the car where Sungjin was waiting. The pair had blushed, but smiled to themselves and interlocked hands.

“It’s about time they found out.” Younghyun whispered to himself, rolling his eyes as he grabbed his phone from the charger and joined where the rest of the band was.


End file.
